Day 5 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 5. Dawn Brigade separatists First cell * Anton Beresch: head terrorist at the Ontario Airport ** Chevensky: terrorist and connection between Beresch and Ivan Erwich at the Ontario Airport ** Gunman #1: Beresch's lieutenant at the Ontario Airport ** Ibrim: one of Beresch's terrorists at the Ontario Airport ** Vlad: one of Beresch's terrorists ** Ivan: one of Beresch's terrorists (not Ivan Erwich) ** Ishmael: one of Beresch's terrorists ** Achmed: one of Beresch's terrorists ** Others: several unnamed terrorists who took part in the attack; all killed Second cell * Ivan Erwich: sub-cell leader; a.k.a. Yellow Tie Man ** Andrei: Erwich's right hand man; devised a makeshift way to disperse the gas from the canisters; later worked directly for Bierko ** Komar: terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall ** Polakov: terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall ** Jacob Rossler: software programmer, was hired to help the terrorists activate the nerve gas canisters *** Sergei Voronov: mutual associate of Rossler and Erwich who put them into contact, was most likely arrested. *** (Rossler security guard #1: one of two security guards outside Rossler's penthouse, shot at Jack and Curtis) *** (Rossler security guard #2: the main desk security guard at Rossler's apartment building) Primary cell * Vladimir Bierko: leader and financier of the Dawn Brigade, planned the later nerve gas attacks ** Viktor Grigorin: terrorist, tried to gas a hospital to distract CTU ** Ostroff: Bierko's sub-commander; infiltrated CTU and released a canister of nerve gas there ** Mikhail: Bierko's right hand man after Ostroff's death. ** Crewcut separatist: originally worked with Erwich but joined the primary cell afterward ** Bierko's henchman: technician and final lieutenant ** Bierko's terrorist: one of Bierko's last subordinates Bierko's external supporters * Collette Stenger: information broker who sold schematics of the Wilshire Gas Company to Bierko and framed Audrey Raines; incarcerated * Joseph Malina: arms dealer with connections to Henderson; sold information to help Bierko board the Natalia * Anatoly Markov: Russian consul; introduced during Day 6 when Logan revealed that he was a co-conspirator in the events leading up to Day 5; he was the operative inside the Russian government who helped supply the nerve gas to the separatists Sentox nerve gas conspirators Omicron International conspirators * Christopher Henderson: ex-mentor of Jack and former CTU director, orchestrated the murders of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler at the behest of Graem; senior Executive of Omicron International; killed by Jack Bauer ** Brennan: head of the unit that infiltrated the Presidential Estate on Christopher Henderson's order to assassinate Wayne Palmer; killed by Jack Bauer *** Cobb: one of the men in Brennan's squad; was knocked out by Wayne Palmer *** other mercenaries with Brennan. Killed by Jack and Wayne Palmer ** Cooper: leader of Henderson's mercenary squad to assassinate Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, and Carl Mossman at the City Trust and Savings; Bauer tripped an alarm making LAPD arrive and engage Cooper and his men; Mossman and Cooper were killed in the ensuing gunfire with the LAPD and military as Bauer and Palmer eluded the scene *** other mercenaries involved in the attack. Killed by Jack and the Marines. ** Stipes: leader of the mercenaries who flew alongside James Heller's car in a helicopter with orders to kill him if Henderson did not periodically contact them; killed by Curtis Manning *** other mercenaries following Stipes. Killed by Curtis Manning and his team ** Scott Evans: lead pilot for Omicron International; Henderson handed off the recording to him; incarcerated. Executive Branch conspirators * President Charles Logan: high level sponsor of the conspiracy; was exposed when Jack Bauer found a recording of a conversation between him and Henderson; after Miles Papazian destroyed this recording, Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Mike Novick, Aaron Pierce, and Martha Logan worked together to expose him; arrested for murder and treason ** Walt Cummings: Logan's Chief of Staff; involved in the early hours of the conspiracy with Nathanson; killed but framed as a suicide under orders from Graem and his associates, who planned to have him be the scapegoat *** Hank: shooter hired by Cummings to eliminate Jack Bauer; failed, and killed by Jack *** Schaeffer: Cummings' inside man with the terrorists; killed by Ivan Erwich ** James Nathanson: Charles Logan's middleman and contact for Cummings; with the help of Anatoly Markov, he established communication with the separatists and supported Anton Beresch; after being discovered, Nathanson cut a deal to gave Bauer a chip that lead to Omicron and Henderson; killed by Ostroff's mercenaries *** Conrad Haas: sniper hired by James Nathanson who killed David Palmer, bombed Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida's car, and tried to kill Chloe O'Brian; killed by Jack Bauer **** Kohler: one of the three men working beneath Haas; pursued Chloe O'Brian; was stabbed by Jack Bauer. **** 2 others: mercenaries working for Haas; killed in their car by Jack Bauer *** Spotter: field operative of Nathanson who found Haas and his three men dead *** Alpha 7: associate and co-conspirator of Nathanson; killed by one of Bierko's men *** Nathanson's man: subordinate of Nathanson; killed by Ostroff ** Justin Adams: corrupt Secret Service agent; restrained Martha Logan; later was sent to murder Aaron Pierce, but was shot first by Martha Logan ** Others: operative(s) in the White House who hung Walt Cummings; possibly arrested BXJ Technologies conspirators * Graem Bauer: the leader of the four BXJ Technologies co-conspirators; directed President Logan through the cover-up in the last hours of the day; ordered Henderson to kill David Palmer (after Logan's arrest, he was not implicated in the conspiracy and he remained at large; killed during Day 6 by his father Phillip) ** Ron: one of Graem's three associates, and co-conspirator at BXJ, he questioned whether they could accomplish their cover up when there were so many liabilites ** Robert Joseph: another of Graem's three associates, and co-conspirator at BXJ ** Unnamed conspirator: a third conspirator was seen working alongside Graem with Ron and Robert, and was not identified Chinese operatives * Cheng Zhi: kidnapped Jack Bauer in recompense for Jack's invasion of a Chinese consulate during Day 4 and to extract American secrets from him ** Chinese agent: one of Cheng's men; deceived Jack Bauer to assist in his kidnapping Miscellaneous * Spenser Wolff: mole at CTU working for Walt Cummings; believed he was merely planted to ensure that CTU was operating properly; is currently incarcerated in CTU Los Angeles * Cal: technician forced to help Erwich weaponize the canisters; killed by Erwich after accomplishing his task * Jenny McGill, Dwayne Thompkins: planned to sell Lynn McGill's keycard to Ostroff for money, but Ostroff murdered them instead * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security staffer; allegedly sexually harassed Shari Rothenberg; destroyed an important and incriminating audio recording of President Logan to gain favor and was rewarded with the promise of a position at the White House Category:Lists * * *